<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling in love wasn't part of the plan (but baby i'd do it all over again) by seungchxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107348">falling in love wasn't part of the plan (but baby i'd do it all over again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn'>seungchxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Time Topping, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nicknames, Pirates, Praise Kink, Riding, Running Away, Soulmates, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Taverns, Top Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Mm. Take All the time you need, angel,” Hyunjin says, stroking a hand gently up and down Seungmin’s back. The pet name - angel - slips from his mouth unthinkingly, but Hyunjin can’t bring himself to regret it. Like this, hovering over Hyunjin, with the light of the lamp illuminating him from above, he truly looks angelic. Even with the scars, the effect isn’t diminished - not that his scars could ever take away from his beauty.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling in love wasn't part of the plan (but baby i'd do it all over again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #57</p><p>Pirates AU! Character A is a well known pirate captain; his ship and crew are infamous among merchants and nations, but also respected by commoners for their relatively gentle treatment of the towns they visit, only stealing from the rich and not using unnecessary force. Character B is a poor tavern boy, just barely scraping by on his own; his work is hard and exhausting, the patrons often difficult to deal with, and he often dreams of something more, a life he can be proud of. </p><p>Character A's ship docks in the harbor and Character B's employer allows the crew to eat and drink at the tavern where sparks fly between the two.</p><p>I did change the prompt a little bit, but hopefully the prompter doesn't mind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyunjin loves his job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, it’s not the most glamorous thing in the world. At the end of the day, he’s just a tavern boy in a small port town. But there’s still so much to enjoy - his boss, his coworkers, free alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patrons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin finds sailors fascinating. Whether it’s naval men or merchants, they all have interesting stories to tell, tales of adventures in far off lands, legends about ghosts that haunt the ocean. Most of them are willing to share them too, boasting about their accomplishments, the times they’ve narrowly avoided death. Sometimes they’re more shy, less willing to talk, but he’s found that with a bat of his eyelashes and a tilt of his head to just the right angle to show off his neck, they’re ready to spill everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes they tell him everything over a tankard at the tavern. Sometimes they press the words into his skin in a dark alley. On one memorable occasion, a merchant captain took him to his ship and bent him over the railing so that Hyunjin was staring at the water while tales of mermaids and magic were whispered into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s favorite stories though, are ones about pirates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why pirates fascinate him so much. Perhaps it’s the freedom they seem to have, the ability to travel wherever they want, do whatever they want. Ever since he was a child, he’s been hungry for any scraps of information he can find about them. He used to want to be one, dreamt about running away and joining a pirate ship, but has long accepted that he isn’t comfortable enough with hurting people to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t mean he can’t dream, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s never been an actual pirate crew docked at the town port. It’s too small of a location, barely anything more than a single inn and a tavern; there’s nothing that would be of interest to a group of marauders. Considering Hyunjin is probably never going to get out of this town, he’s resigned himself to only seeing pirate crews through the words of others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say he was a noble man, engaged to the kingdom’s princess. During a training incident gone wrong, he was injured. Now there’s a scar running across his face, a jagged and ugly thing. Apparently, his fiance left him because of it and now he gets his revenge by stealing the kingdom’s wealth and distributing it to those in need. It’s made him the scourge of the seas, but he’s too broken-hearted to care about anything but vengeance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin leans on the shoulder of the man speaking, interrupting the conversation. “So sorry to interrupt, gentlemen,” he says, voice silky, alluring. “But I couldn’t help overhearing. You wouldn’t happen to be talking about the feared captain of the Black Dog, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men give him appreciative glances, one of them looking pointedly at where Hyunjin’s chest is peeking through his shirt, unbuttoned to an almost scandalous degree. “You’ve heard about the Black Dog and her crew then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hyunjin laughs its a coy giggle as he tucks himself closer to the side of the man he’s leaning on. “Of course, silly. Who hasn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, did you know that -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin! Stop flirting and do your job,” Chan barks across the room. Hyunjin sighs. He knows that his boss won’t actually get him in trouble if he keeps asking patrons questions, but he also knows that Chan probably wouldn’t make him get back to work if there wasn’t a legitimate reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, fellas,” he says with an exaggerated pout. “Duty calls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” he calls back, slipping from the man’s arm and crossing the room to where Chan is standing behind the counter. “What’s up, bossman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes are tight even as he smiles and it makes Hyunjin’s easy grin slip from his face. Something is wrong. “Jeongin just came up from the harbor. There’s a ship docked; the whole crew is likely on their way now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowns. “Merchant or navy? Maybe we’ll get lucky and it’ll be a small merchant ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither,” Chan says, shaking his head. “I almost didn’t believe it when Jeongin told me the ship name, but he swears he’s telling the truth. Apparently, our new patrons… Their ship is called the Black Dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pirates, yes.” Now the tension on Chan’s face makes sense. “I’m going to put you in charge of them; you’re our most charismatic worker, and the most likely not to accidentally fuck up and get yourself injured or killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the confidence you have in me is truly inspiring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin!” Chan has lost the smile. “Please. Don’t take this lightly. I know pirates fascinate you, but these men aren’t stories. They are dangerous; they’ve probably killed more people than you’ve met in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. Trust me, Chan. I’ll be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stares at him for a moment, then nods sharply. “Good. Take them to the back room; isolating them from the rest of the patrons is the easiest way to keep a fight from breaking out. Stay in there and don’t come out unless you need to get something, or they start getting inappropriate with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood. Don’t worry. I can handle myself -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hyunjin can finish speaking the door flies open and a large group of men start crowding in. The rest of the tavern goes silent, watching them; it is obvious that these men are pirates, both from the way they carry themselves and the swords hanging at their sides. One man, seemingly the leader, stalks up to the bar and slams down a heavy bag of coins. “How many bottles will this cover?” The man’s voice is surprisingly deep, considering his slim stature and delicate features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan takes the sack and glances inside, although not for long. “Is this real gold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The pirate’s smile is wicked. “What else would it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawing the strings of the bag closed, Chan smiles pleasantly. “Then it should be enough to clear out my entire stock and then some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Another pirate, this one smiling brightly, practically bounces up to the counter. “Take it all then; just keep the drinks coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir. Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing from where he’s been leaning against the counter, Hyunjin flashes the pirates his most winning smile. “If you’ll just follow me, gentlemen.” Without waiting for a response, he sets off for the back room, making sure to swing his hips ever so subtly. He knows how to make someone follow him, and sure enough the stomp of feet sounds loud behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes open the door to the back room and steps aside. “Here you go! Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll be right back with drinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pirates all file in, falling onto the floor mats cheerfully, spreading themselves out. Hyunjin watches them go, taking in all their faces. Some are scarred, some have beards, some are clean shaven. All of them are smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last man to file in wears a dark cloak, the hood low over his head, and Hyunjin can’t see any of his face, no matter how he tries. He sinks to the floor next to the enthusiastic pirate from earlier, sitting with his legs crossed and his back straight; a stark contrast from the way the others are splayed out in every direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shuts the door and hurries to the bar. He grabs as many bottles as he can carry, a large enough amount that the pirates should all be able to drink at least a first round before he has to get more. Tankards are already in the room, so he doesn’t bother with those, just moving quickly back to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opens the door the loud noise of conversation spills out. He takes a deep breath and pushes into the room, walking around the tables and setting down the bottles. The pirates begin to fill their tankards, talking excitedly about being on land again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sets down the last bottle next to the man with the cloak and is about to take his leave, when the smiling pirate grabs his sleeve. “Hey. Hyunjin, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What can I do for you, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir? God, no, call me Jisung. Will you get in trouble if you drink on the job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Hyunjin snorts. “I think if I didn’t take a drink every now and then my boss would think I was sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughs. “Sit down, then!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Come on, don’t be scared. We don’t bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pirate, one with almost cat-like features, leans over Jisung’s shoulders. “Unless you want us to, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughs, flustered, and sinks to the floor, pouring himself a tankard. “Thank you for the kind offer. Who’s to say I won’t be the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the biting though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pirate looks him up and down, his eyes lingering on the swell of Hyunjin’s lips. “If you’re interested, I’m sure something can be arranged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho,” says the hooded man, his voice low. “Leave him alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughs brightly and turns to the strange man. “It’s alright, sir. I don’t mind. If I couldn’t handle a little flirting I wouldn’t be very good at my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hums, and turns back to his drink. Meanwhile, Jisung drew Hyunjin’s attention again, grabbing his arm. “So, Hyunjin, tell us -  what is there to do around here? Any particularly nice places to visit? Sites to see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shrugs. “There’s not much, if I’m being honest. It’s a small town; what you see is what you get. Why, are you looking for something in particular?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not really,” Jisung says. “We don’t often get to come ashore, you see - I was just curious to find out if there’s anything to do here besides drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you do when you’re on your ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hush falls over the room as Hyunjin says this. They all know that he’s aware of the answer, but he doesn’t think any of them thought he’d be dumb enough to bring it up. Finally, Jisung quietly says, “You know what we do, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” Hyunjin laughs and takes a sip of his drink. “The crew of the Black Dog - here, in this dinky little town. I have to admit, I’m very excited to meet you. You’re the first pirates we’ve had here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’re excited to meet pirates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, yes. You know, I used to want to be a pirate? When I was a kid I always dreamed about running away to join a pirate crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho, his head resting on Jisung’s shoulder, smiles at Hyunjin curiously. “Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah well,” Hyunjin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, his face heating up as his cheeks grow red. “I’m not very good with blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table breaks into laughter, although it doesn’t feel mean. It almost feels accepting, and maybe it is because the tense silence disappears, all of the pirates going back to their conversations and their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Hyunjin says, smile coy, “do you guys have any stories of your exploits you can tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then the Captain told us we were never allowed in the crow’s nest again,” Minho says cheerfully. “Not that that has stopped us but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him Jisung is flushed, although his tone is even when he smacks at Minho’s shoulder. “Did you really need to tell him that part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Jisung on this one,” Hyunjin interjects before Minho can reply. “When I asked for stories about your time as pirates I was expecting raids and attacks, not you two getting off in the crow’s nest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, when I picked them for my crew I wasn’t expecting it either,” says the hooded man and suddenly the entire room goes quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stares at the man. “You’re the captain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah - yes.” The captain sounds embarrassed, like he didn’t mean to reveal who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s really cool!” Hyunjin holds out his hand to shake, and the pirate hesitantly takes it. “I’ve heard loads about you, it’s so wild to suddenly meet you in person. Can I ask - is the hood because you don’t want people to recognize you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin isn’t sure what he’s said, but suddenly all of the pirates are very interested in continuing their conversations. Even Minho and Jisung have turned away from them, lost in their own world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. I’m sure you’ve heard that I’m scarred; it makes it very obvious who I am, and I’m not fond of the way people look at me when they know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought most pirate captains enjoyed the reputations they held? Striking fear in people’s eyes and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t become a pirate for the reputation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you become a pirate then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain looks away sharply, clearly uncomfortable with the way this conversation has gone. Hyunjin feels bad; he didn’t mean for his curiosity to set anyone on edge. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds. You don’t have to answer. But,” his tone brightens. “If you want to take your hood off you can! I know who you are now so you don’t have to worry about being recognized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, scarred hands rise and push the hood back. Hyunjin watches as a head of fair hair is revealed and then, suddenly, the captain looks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin feels his eyes go wide, his jaw dropping open. This is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. There’s a jagged scar cutting across his face, but it in no way impairs his beauty. If anything, it only enhances how delicate the rest of his features are; the contrast only makes him seem more ethereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hyunjin says, a small smile spreading across his face. “It’s a shame you feel the need to wear your hood; someone as gorgeous as you should never need to be hidden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain flushes red and pointedly looks away from Hyunjin as he takes a drink from his tankard. His hand is shaking as he set his drink back down. “Thank you, sir, but flattery isn’t necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Hyunjin, not sir. I would consider it an honor to hear my name come from the lips of one so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” he says slowly. Somehow, his cheeks have turned impossibly redder. “My name is Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Seungmin,” Hyunjin practically purrs, leaning into the other man’s side. “I look forward to making your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is out of the room getting more drinks when he sees Seungmin leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hood has been pulled back up over his head, hiding his scars from the world, and Hyunjin aches for this man, clearly so damaged that he feels the need to cover up his beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan,” he says, eyes never leaving Seungmin. “I’m going to be leaving early tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan isn’t watching Seungmin, but he’s watching Hyunjin watch Seungmin and so instead of trying to make Hyunjin stay to do his job he just sighs in defeat. “Don’t get hurt. I’ll cover the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever mentioned that you’re the best boss a man could ask for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Hurry, before he gets too far away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate, darting after Seungmin. The pirate hasn’t made it very far, walking slowly down the street. “Seungmin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He startles and turns around, hood still obscuring his face. “Hyunjin? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just -” Hyunjin’s eyes dart to the side, to the alleyway between the tavern and the shop next door. No one else is on the street, it would be so easy to -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know what? Why the hell not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs Seungmin’s wrist, catching him off guard, and drags him into the alley. He pushes him against the wall, his arms bracketing either side of his head, boxing him in. In the process Seungmin’s hood falls down, exposing his face. For a moment they simply stare at each other; Hyunjin thinks he could happily drown himself in the depths of Seungmin’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly Seungmin breaks the silence between them. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kissing you, if you’ll permit me,” Hyunjin replies. Gods, he hopes Seungmin says yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s eyes grow wide. “You want to… Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin can’t help but laugh softly at how dumbfounded Seungmin seems to be. “Yes. I’d think it was obvious; I only flirted with you for most of the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flirted with my crew too, I didn’t think -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says patiently. “I stopped as soon as I saw you. Why would I flirt with anyone else when the most beautiful man in the world was in the room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost unconsciously Seungmin’s hands have come to rest on Hyunjin’s waist, and when Hyunjin calls him beautiful he feels that grip tighten briefly. “There’s no need to lie,” he says softly. “I don’t know why you’re interested in me, but if you’re just saying these things so you can sleep with a pirate captain -”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hyunjin’s voice is desperate; he doesn’t understand how Seungmin can think any of this. He’s the most beautiful man Hyunjin has ever seen; he could be a beggar on the street and Hyunjin would still notice him. He tells Seungmin as much, eyes wide and earnest, and watches as shock and disbelief take over the other man’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really mean that?” His voice is quiet, shaking. It's clear he’s never heard something like this before, even back before he was scarred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods. “I do. Absolutely. We could stay like this all night, simply gazing into each other’s eyes, and I would be the happiest man in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin surges forward at that, pulling Hyunjin to him. Their lips meet and Hyunjin can't help but melt into the kiss with a contented sigh. It’s chaste and short, over far too quickly, even though they both cling to each other when Seungmin pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says, voice practically a whisper. His eyes are closed, his forehead resting against Seungmin’s as he tries to fight through the daze he’s fallen into. “Seungmin, can we do that again?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Seungmin replies. He sounds almost out of breath, like just that one simple kiss was enough to steal the air from his lungs. “But not here. In the harbor - my ship. I have my own room, away from the rest of the crew. Do you want…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want anything if it’s with you.” Never in his life has Hyunjin meant something as much as he means this now. He thinks, distantly, in the small part of his mind that somehow isn’t occupied by a steady stream of </span>
  <em>
    <span>SeungminSeungminSeungmin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he should be a little concerned about how quickly he’s fallen for this man. Maybe it is a problem, maybe he’ll come to regret it. For right now though, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Seungmin is offering him everything he desires and then some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he pulls away from Seungmin, taking his hand and entwining their fingers as he does. “Lead the way, Captain.” Seungmin seemingly shivers at the title, his eyes growing dark, and Hyunjin files that information away for later. For now, he just smiles at Seungmin as the man puts his hood back up, and follows him out of the alley and down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The town is small enough that they reach the harbor within minutes. It’s clear right away which ship is the Black Dog, towering over all of the fishing boats docked there. Seungmin wastes no time in pulling him towards the vessel, hurrying up the gangplank. He barely stops long enough to acknowledge the crew members that have been left to stand guard, although their cheers and whistles and cries of “good job, Captain!” follow them as they make their way down below decks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin locks the door as soon as it’s shut, pulling off his cloak and throwing it to the side of the room in one smooth motion as he does. It’s dark in the room, visibility low, but that hardly matters because Hyunjin barely has a moment to look around before Seungmin is practically pouncing on him again and he’s tugged into a kiss. This time the kiss isn’t chaste; there’s nothing sweet about the way that Seungmin practically ravage’s Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin isn’t complaining though - he’s kissed many men and Seungmin is by far one of the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scarcely realizes that he’s being manoeuvred through the room until suddenly the back of his knees bump into something hard. In the next instant, Seungmin pushes him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him with scarcely a break in his relentless attack on Hyunjin’s mouth. When he finally lets Hyungjin breathe, he still doesn’t let up, kissing and biting and nipping and sucking at the exposed skin of Hyunjin’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin,” Hyunjin gasps, hands flying to the other man’s hair. “Oh, Seungmin, oh gods!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, darling? Tell me what you want.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we - oh! - can we light a lantern or something? I want to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atop him, Seungmin freezes, going stiff and still in Hyunjin’s arms. “I don’t - why? Why do you want to see me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have established that I think you’re gorgeous, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but… Hyunjin, my face isn’t the only thing that’s marred like this. I’m practically covered in scars; it’s not a pretty sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear.” Hyunjin gently guides Seungmin’s face up to his. In the dim moonlight streaming in from the window next to the bed, he can see how wide Seungmin’s eyes are, how vulnerable he looks at this moment. “Every part of you is beautiful,” Hyunjin says, stroking his thumb reverently over Seungmin’s scar. “How could it not be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My beautiful, beautiful Captain.” Smiling gently, Hyunjin leans up for a sweet kiss. “Let me see you. All of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks that he’s not talking entirely about sex at this moment. That, however, is something for him to dissect later; for now it is just him and Seungmin together in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Seungmin slides off of him. For a moment Hyunjin’s heart clenches, worried that he’s ruined this before it could truly get anywhere. But his fears are laid to rest quickly as Seungmin only strikes a match and lights the lantern hanging about his desk. It casts a warm glow over the room and Hyunjin takes advantage of the new light to smile at Seungmin, holding out a hand. “Thank you. Come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin moves back towards him slowly, carefully, as if he’s afraid that at any moment Hyunjin will change his mind. He stops long enough to take off his boots, and when he looks back up his eyes grow wide at the sight of Hyunjin pulling his shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops the shirt to the ground and shakes his head to make sure his hair is back in place. A gentle hand on the side of his head stops him and that same hand guides him to look up at Seungmin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Hyunjin murmurs, smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiles back, seemingly forgetting about his insecurities for a moment. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, how could I not when the most beautiful man in the world is in the room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Hyunjin a moment to realize why Seungmin’s smile has turned gently teasing, why the words seem so familiar. Once he does he pouts dramatically. “Hey! You can’t use my own words against me! That’s not fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin laughs, the first time Hyunjin has heard him do so, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin might be a little bit in love. The pout melts off his face and he nuzzles into Seungmin’s hand on his cheek. “Can you come down here?” he asks. “Wanna kiss you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, darling,” Seungmin replies, his face softening. He gently pushes Hyunjin back and crawls on top of him. “Is this better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods happily and leans up for a kiss, sweet as can be. It doesn’t feel like they’re going to have sex; he’s not used to things being this gentle. Normally when he gets invited back to someone’s ship it’s for a quick, rough fuck, after which he leaves almost immediately. The way Seungmin holds him is such a tender contrast; he doesn’t want to read too much into it, but if it’s possible that Seungmin won’t make him leave as soon as they finish, Hyunjin thinks he’ll be the happiest man in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss again, quickly growing more and more desperate until they’re practically rutting against each other. Hyunjin could come just from this, and when he gasps that out against Seungmin’s mouth, the pirate suddenly stops all of his movements, lifting himself up so that the connection between their hips is lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin whines, almost pathetically, pulling at Seungmin’s shirt to try and bring him back down. Seungmin stubbornly refuses to budge, laughing quietly at Hyunjin when he pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie,” he whines. “Please… Want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hyunjin hadn’t even realized the nickname had slipped from his lips. “Do you mind? I thought it was cute but if you don’t like it -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I do.” Seungmin is quick to reassure him, ducking his head for a quick kiss. “Just wasn’t expecting it. I can’t remember the last time someone gave me a nickname.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s heart breaks a little bit in that moment. He does his best not to let it show, just pushes himself up so that he’s sitting, Seungmin straddling his lap. Cradling Seungmin’s face, he kisses him sweetly, a far cry from the nearly ravenous meeting of their lips earlier. “My Minnie,” he says softly. He wants to say something about Seungmin deserving better than any of the people he’s been with before now, but that might be too much for a first time, so he settles for gently kissing Seungmin’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin leans into the touch. “Hyunjin,” he whispers, almost reverently. “Jinnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasps at Seungmin’s words. “That rhymes! Jinnie and Minnie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” Seungmin chuckles. “Very cute. But I don’t know if I want us to be cute right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hyunjin says, smiling slyly, “we could always start by taking your shirt off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well…” Instantly the shy, insecure Seungmin from earlier is back. “Like I told you earlier, I’m covered in scars…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And like I told </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> earlier, I don’t care. I think you’re gorgeous, no matter what.” Seungmin still looks hesitant, so Hyunjin continues, “What if I get naked first? And then you take your shirt off? I know I don’t have scars so it might not be comparable, but then we’re both vulnerable to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, after a moment of consideration, Seungmin nods. “Alright. That sounds fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin beams at him. “Thank you, Seungminnie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gently climbs off Hyunjin’s lap. As soon as he’s free, Hyunjin stands, pulling off his boots, his pants, and his undergarments in short order. Seungmin sits on the bed and watches him, hunger beginning to overpower the insecurity showing in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hyunjin is fully undressed, he turns back to Seungmin. “Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly entranced by the sight of Hyunjin standing fully bared before him, Seungmin only nods slightly. “Beautiful,” he says as if in a daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin can’t help but laugh fondly. “Thank you. I’m glad you like what you see. But I was asking when you were planning to reciprocate, silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Seungmin flushes bright red and scrambles to take his shirt off, unbuttoning it quickly and throwing it to the floor. He wraps his arms around himself, pointedly looking anywhere but Hyunjin, who is staring at him intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s chest is scarred, yes, but it’s really not as bad as he’s been making it out to be. Hyunjin isn’t quite sure why he’s so insecure about it; most of the scars are small, looking more like silver lines across his skin than a memory of pain. He reaches out to trace a hand over one of the larger ones. This one is by far the largest, the scar itself raised and pink, cutting across Seungmin’s chest; it’s clearly healed but it stands out far more than the other marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ugly, I know,” Seungmin says, voice wavering slightly. “I can put my shirt back on -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hyunjin grabs Seungmin’s hands. “No, darling, there’s no need. I was right; you’re absolutely gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re about to say something bad about yourself then stop,” Hyunjin says sternly. Gently, he pushes Seungmin to lie back on the bed, then crawls on top of him. Seungmin’s hands rest gingerly on his waist; he’s stroking a thumb over Hyunjin’s skin, a gesture born of nerves if the look on his face is any indication. Hyunjin smiles at him comfortingly. “Minnie, I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods. “You don’t need to ask to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Ducking his head, Hyunjin presses a soft kiss to a small scar on Seungmin’s collarbone. Seungmin stiffens, the breath leaving his lungs, and Hyunjin looks up at him with worry. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he answers, his voice is trembling. “You don’t need to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want to.” Hyunjin tilts his head, knowing it makes him look irresistibly adorable. “Can I, Seungminnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin lets out a long breath, more of a shaky sigh than anything else. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin dips his head down again and begins kissing every scar he can reach, purposely avoiding the largest one until he’s seen to all of the others. Finally, he gets to the last one. By this point Seungmin is panting heavily, his chest heaving up and down the more time Hyunjin lavishes his skin with attention. His hands have left Hyunjin’s waist, instead tangling in his hair, and he lets out little whimpers whenever Hyunjin occasionally decides to suck a bruise onto his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To this last scar, Hyunjin pays the most attention. The lowest point of the scar starts at roughly around Seungmin’s navel and so Hyunjin begins there, kissing up the mark slowly. The scar ends just above his right nipple; whatever cut him, if it had fallen any lower, would have sliced right through it, destroying it. Hyunjin is very thankful that this facet of Seungmin’s body is still intact, as when he finishes kissing the scar, he takes it into his mouth, pinching it lightly between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin whines, loudly, and his back arches up off the bed. Hyunjin revels in it, in the sharp tug to his hair, so much harder than Seungmin has pulled it before. He moans around the clearly sensitive bud in his mouth and that seems to be the breaking point for Seungmin; he pulls Hyunjin up to him, hands still buried in his hair, and drags him down into a searing kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin isn’t sure what it is about kissing Seungmin, but he gets lost in it, the way he never has with anyone he’s been with before. They kiss for what could be mere minutes or long hours. He’s not sure how much time actually passes, and he doesn’t think he cares. Any time in Seungmin’s arms is time well spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally break apart, Seungmin is still trembling minutely from Hyunjin’s previous ministrations. “Jinnie,” he gasps, running a hand appreciatively down Hyunjin’s chest. “Jinnie, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Minnie? What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shakes his head; Hyunjin can’t tell if he’s overwhelmed or just embarrassed by what he says next. “I don’t know - I’ve never - Hyunjin…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Someone as beautiful as you has never…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Flushing bright red, Seungmin says, “You’ve probably heard the rumors; I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a noble before I became a pirate and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> engaged. She left me as soon as I got attacked, as soon as it became clear that my scars wouldn’t heal and that I would forever look like this. No one else has wanted to touch me since, and even with her it never went farther than a few chaste kisses. So no, I’ve never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiles softly at him and presses a kiss to his cheek, right on the scar that cost Seungmin his entire life. “I am honored,” he says, voice soft but fierce, “to be the first to touch you like this. Thank you for trusting me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin laughs self-consciously. “Careful. If you keep talking like that, I might just fall in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of worse fates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sucks in a sharp breath at this, but doesn’t say anything else. Instead he just pulls Hyunjin down until he’s lying over the pirate like a blanket. Seungmin buries his head in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck and just holds him, breathing steadily. “I said don’t say things like that,” he says, voice muffled. “I’m the last thing you need in life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s heart breaks at that, and if he wasn’t already halfway in love with this man he would be now. “Oh, honey,” he says, gentle and intimate. “It would be an honor to have you by my side for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Hyunjin thinks Seungmin is going to cry. This certainly isn’t how he expected his night to go when he followed Seungmin out of the tavern, but he wasn’t lying earlier when he said just spending time with Seungmin is enough for him. Before he can ask if Seungmin wants him to put his clothes back on, however, the pirate rolls them onto their sides so that they’re facing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he says, smiling shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin beams back at him and reaches a hand up to stroke his hair. “Hello. You doing okay, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods. “Sorry; I keep bringing the mood down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mood is whatever you want it to be. I’ve told you; I’m just happy to be here with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my - stop saying such things!” Seungmin groans and leans forward to rest his head against Hyunjin’s chest. “Stop being so absolutely lovely! It’s not good for my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hyunjin gently guides Seungmin to look upwards and quickly kisses his nose. “Nothing you do is good for my heart. This is just payback.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re quiet for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Hyunjin gently strokes Seungmin’s back, which is also covered in scars. Someday, if they maintain contact after this, Hyunjin will ask him what happened to scar him so horribly. For now, though, he just enjoys the comfort of Seungmin’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Seungmin shifts again, sitting up on an elbow so he can lean over Hyunjin. “Hyunjin?” he asks tentatively. “Are you… Do you still want to have - you know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin can't help but laugh at how nervous Seungmin is. It’s adorable, if he’s being honest, but then he’s starting to think everything about this man is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Yes. I would… Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grin, Hyunjin pulls Seungmin down into a kiss. “Well then, darling. Can we start by getting your pants off? I’m tired of being the only naked one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin flushes, but scrambles of the bed to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. After the quiet moment they just shared, Hyunjin is no longer hard, but he hums appreciatively at the sight of Seungmin’s ass when the other man bends over and takes himself in hand, slowly stroking himself back to hardness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally fully naked, Seungmin watches him for a moment, gaze zeroed in on Hyunjin’s hand on his dick. His eyes are hard, intense, and it only turns Hyunjin on more when Seungmin looks up to make eye contact with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinnie,” he says, voice far too hoarse considering all he’s doing is watching Hyunjin jerk off. “Jinnie, can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods. “Anyway you want to, Minnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all the invitation Seungmin needs and he crawls onto the bed, sitting astride Hyunjin’s knees. Silhouetted by the light of the lantern on the desk behind him, he looks like an angel, or maybe perhaps a god, one that Hyunjin would be happy to worship for forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally reaches out to touch, wrapping a hand around Hyunjin’s dick, Hyunjin can’t help but moan and rock his hips up into the sensation. Seungmin’s hands are so rough, scarred and calloused as they are, and while Hyunjin’s hands aren’t perfectly smooth they are still far softer than Seungmin’s. The friction, the burn, is a delicious sensation, one that Hyunjin revels in, one he could very easily become addicted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin,” he whimpers as the other flicks his thumb over the head of Hyunjin’s cock. “Gods, Seungmin, so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is staring at him, fascination and hunger playing across his face. Once glance at his dick shows that he is clearly enjoying the sight of Hyunjin laid out underneath him like this, but he makes no indication that he’s going to do anything about his own arousal anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungminnie. Seungminnie, can we - please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, what do you want?” Seungmin sounds so eager, so willing to do whatever Hyunjin wants. The thought of this man at his beck and call is intoxicating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want - want you in me. Wanna ride you. Can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh - fuck, Hyunjin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin moans eagerly. One of his hands reaches out and rests on Hyunjin’s stomach as if to steady himself. “How do I - you need to be opened, right? Before you can take me? How do I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pushes himself to sit up. “Do you have oil somewhere in here? If not we’ll need to go get some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods and quickly slides off of the bed, making his way to his desk. Opening one of the bottom drawers he digs around in it for a moment before pulling out a stoppered vial and turning to Hyunjin with a triumphant look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any other situation, Hyunjin would be entirely focused on how cute Seungmin looks right now. However, this is the first time he’s caught a clear look at Seungmin’s dick and he can’t help but stare. “Holy shit,” he says, voice soft and awed. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Seungmin sounds self conscious again and he hunches in on himself, hugging his arms to his body tightly. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Hyunjin is on his feet, crossing the room to him, cradling his face to try and get Seungmin to look at him. “No, no, darling, there’s nothing wrong. I’m sorry for worrying you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin. Are you aware of how lovely your dick is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin can't help but laugh at how shocked Seungmin looks. “I’ve literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen a dick I’ve wanted in me more than yours.” He’s not lying either. Hyunjin has seen and touched more than a few dicks in his time. Seungmin’s is by far the best he’s ever seen; it’s long and curved, not too thick, and flushed a pretty pink color. It reminds him of the candy treats one of the aunties down at the marketplace sells and, just like with those, Hyunjin starts salivating at the thought of having it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie,” he says softly. “I know you came over here to get oil so you can stretch me but before we get to that… Please, god, can I suck you off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s eyes snap up to meet his. “What? You want to - yes, gods, Jinnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Hyunjin kisses Seungmin gently, then guides him back to the bed. “Sit on the edge,” he says, sinking to his knees. Seungmin obediently does as requested, spreading his legs so Hyunjin can fit between them. Hyunjin rests his hands on Seungmin’s hips, stroking his thumbs slowly over the scarred skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin…” When he looks up Seungmin is staring at him, eyes blown wide with arousal. He reaches down and runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair, pushing it back away from his eyes. “Gods, you look so pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin preens happily at the words, pressing up into the touch. “Thank you, Minnie. You’re prettier though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Seungmin says wryly. “I’d argue with you, but I think that would take all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Hyunjin replies, a coy smile on his face. “And there’s something I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather do right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without giving Seungmin time to respond, Hyunjin leans in and takes Seungmin in his mouth, sinking as far down as he can. He isn’t quite capable of taking in Seungmin’s entire dick, but he gets pretty damn close, which is no small feat, considering Seungmin’s length. Not that it really seems to matter to Seungmin; he’s never been touched by anyone’s hand but his own, much less someone’s mouth, and it’s clear that the feel of Hyunjin around him is overwhelming. His grip has gone tight in Hyunjin’s hair, and his eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open around a silent moan. “Fuck, Hyunjin,” he mutters weakly. “Fucking - shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hums around him, drawing another low curse. He’s not even really doing anything, essentially just acting as a cockwarmer, but Seungmin is so sensitive that Hyunjin might as well have been toying with him for ages. Honestly, that’s part of the reason why he’s not moving his head; he’s afraid that Seungmin might come too quickly if he does. He wants Seungmin to come inside him, yes, but not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Seungmin’s breathing evens out, his hands relaxing slightly in Hyunjin’s hair, and Hyunjin takes that as a sign for him to step up his game. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulls back, up and off Seungmin’s dick, making sure to drag his tongue along the other side as he does. When he finally lets the head fall from his mouth, strings of saliva hanging off of it, Seungmin is a wreck again, panting and gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he says, reaching out and running a thumb lightly over Hyunjin’s lips as Hyunjin slowly strokes his dick. “God, what did I do to be worthy of having someone like you get on your knees for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just smiles, and flicks his tongue to lick lightly over the pad of Seungmin’s thumb. “Am I that good, Seungminnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods rapidly. “Hyunjinnie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been called good before, but it’s never gotten to him like this, he thinks as he shivers at Seungmin’s words. Something about Seungmin… With everyone else he’d ever been with he’d wanted to please them, yes, but he’d also been fucking them because they had something he wanted. With Seungmin, he’s just doing this because it’s Seungmin. And oh, does he want to be good for Seungmin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you call me that again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin frowns. “What, Hyunjinnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, ah…” Hyunjin flushes red, pointedly refusing to meet Seungmin’s gaze. “Good. Can you please - tell me I’m good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like a switch flips in Seungmin in that moment. The hand in Hyunjin’s hair tightens, pulling his head up so that he’s forced to make eye contact with Seungmin. “Really? You like being good? You want to be good for me, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods. “Yes. Wanna be good for Minnie, wanna make Minnie happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin softens again and his hands slip from Hyunjin’s hair to cradle his cheeks, pulling him up on his knees so they can kiss. “Can you get on the bed for me then? As good as your mouth feels, I can only imagine the rest of you will feel even better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eager to do as he’s told, Hyunjin clambers onto the bed, laying himself out so that he’s once again baring all to Seungmin. Just as before, Seungmin stares at him hungrily, appreciatively. This time, however, instead of reaching out to stroke Hyunjin’s dick, Seungmin reaches for the vial of oil lying at the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to tell me how to do this, darling,” he says as he pours some of the oil over his fingers. “I know the basics, but that’s probably not enough. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie could never hurt me,” Hyunjin replies, the words slipping from his mouth almost automatically, without any thought. He watches Seungmin stiffen slightly, almost imperceptibly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really trust me so much that you would say such things when we’ve known each other for a mere few hours?” Seungmin’s voice trembles slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hyunjin says, a soft smile directed at the pirate. “Why shouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a - I’m a pirate, Jinnie. I’ve done bad things, things that would -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sits up at that and presses a finger to Seungmin’s lips, silencing him. “Hey. Look at me, darling. Okay?” Seungmin does, and Hyunjin smiles at him. He’s pretty sure he’s the picture of adoration right now; if it were anyone else he would be concerned by how quickly he’s become attached, but as things are he can’t bring himself to care. “In here, it’s just you and me, okay? None of the things you’ve done, none of the things </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>done matter. It’s just us, yeah? I’m just Hyunjin. And you, you’re just Seungmin. My Seungmin. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Seungmin says, sighing in exasperation even as his cheeks flush a lovely pink color and he smiled shyly. “I wasn’t joking earlier when I said you’d make me fall in love with you if you weren’t careful, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I wasn’t joking when I said that a life with you by my side could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be considered something bad,” Hyunjin replies. He cups Seungmin’s cheeks gently in his hands and kisses him chastely, once, twice, three times. “Now, where were we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time when Seungmin smiles at him, it’s confident. “Lie back on the bed for me darling, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin has only just done as requested when there’s a slick finger prodding at his entrance. He hums approvingly, waiting for the moment when it slips inside him. Seungmin has such nice fingers, long and slender, the nails clean and well kept. Add the scars on his hands, and Hyunjin can only imagine how good it will feel when he opens him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasps as the first finger slips inside, pushing in gently as Seungmin tries to figure out what he’s supposed to do from here. Eventually he seems to decide to just try things out and see what Hyunjin likes and doesn’t like, so he pushes in further and further. Then, suddenly, he crooks his finger up and Hyunjin cries out, not expecting that Seungmin would find his prostate this soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Hyunjin -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, do that again, Seungminnie,” he says, pulling Seungmin’s head up so he can kiss him. Seungmin does as he’s told and soon Hyunjin is whimpering into the kiss as Seungmin brushes past that spot again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can add another finger,” Hyunjin gasps out when he’s not sure if he can take anymore of Seungmin’s seemingly unintentional teasing. “Please, Minnie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second finger slides in next to the first and only serves to make everything feel better, more intense. This is probably the best sex of Hyunjin’s life, and they’ve barely done anything besides kiss and give each other fleeting touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is blanketed over him, Hyunjin clutching onto his shoulders as he’s fingered, moaning into Seungmin’s mouth when he can’t take it anymore and captures the other’s lips in a searing kiss. He’s so caught up in it all that he barely even notices that there’s another finger prodding at his rim until it's pushing inside. Crying out, he moves from gripping at his shoulders to wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s neck, anything to keep him as close as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin. Hyunjin, darling, how much more -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None, I’m good, please, Seungmin, want you, want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin is tripping over his words, so eager and ready and desperate to have Seungmin inside him. He’s sure that from an outsider’s perspective he looks somewhat pathetic, but he can’t bring himself to care. All he can focus on is Seungmin, in him and above him, all encompassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin clearly doesn’t think he’s pathetic; somehow the pirate manages to look both incredibly turned on and ridiculously fond. It’s a look he wears well, and Hyunjin hopes he gets to see it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you because I don’t stretch you enough -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, please, I’m ready, I want you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, as if to steal his nerves, Seungmin nods. “Okay. Okay, we’re doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hyunjin cradles Seungmin’s cheek with his left hand, rubbing a thumb gently over his cheek. “If you don’t want to do this it’s okay. There’s no pressure; I’m perfectly capable of coming just from your fingers if that’s all you’re comfortable doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Seungmin is quick to reassure him. “I want this. I’ve just never done it before; I want to make sure I make it good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin kisses Seungmin sweetly. “I know you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods, determination bolstered. “Okay.” He reaches beside him for the oil vial and pours some on his cock, slicking himself up. He positions himself at Hyunjin’s rim, then wipes his hand on the sheets before bracing it next to Hyunjin’s head. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you? Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pushes into him then, slowly, carefully. It’s almost more overwhelming for the care he takes; normally the men that Hyunjin is with fuck him hard, fast, thinking for some reason that that means it’ll be better for Hyunjin. It’s not bad, per se, and Hyunjin definitely enjoys it, but the fact that Seungmin is doing this for him, when Hyunjin can see on his face how much he wants to go faster, is truly just so sweet. Is this why people always say sex is better with someone you care about? If so, Hyunjin understands entirely now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Seungmin finally bottoms out neither of them move for a minute, It almost seems as though they’re suspended in time somehow, like when they locked eyes everything froze. The only thing that indicates that they’re not is Seungmin’s ragged breathing, the way his chest heaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Minnie?” Hyunjin asks quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods, biting his lip. “You just - you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin, I don’t - I’m worried I’m going to come too soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Take All the time you need, angel,” Hyunjin says, stroking a hand gently up and down Seungmin’s back. The pet name - angel - slips from his mouth unthinkingly, but Hyunjin can’t bring himself to regret it. Like this, hovering over Hyunjin, with the light of the lamp illuminating him from above, he truly looks angelic. Even with the scars, the effect isn’t diminished - not that his scars could ever take away from his beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin,” Hyunjin interrupts, voice firm. “I hardly mind cockwarming you for a little bit if you need time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” At that Seungmin flushes a bright red. “Is… Is that something you’d be interested in trying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Hyunjin is confused. Did he not just say that that’s what they’re doing right now? Then it hits him - Seungmin is talking about the future, about being together again after this night. Even as Hyunjin feels his face heat up at the thought of purposefully cockwarming Seungmin, he can’t help the wave of hope that washes over him. Seungmin wants to see him again, wants to spend time with him after this night is over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t show any of this, however, instead smiling at Seungmin with a coy little smirk. “Why? Do you want to try it? Do you like the idea of me sitting on your dick while you try and get work done? Do you want to see me squirming around, trying not to distract you so that you can finish your work and fuck me sooner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that Seungmin’s hips twitch forward and they both moan at the feeling. “Hyunjin, fuck,” Seungmin gasps. “Can I -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready, angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin starts slow, clearly still trying to make sure he’s doing it correctly. That doesn’t mean it feels any less good than if he was fucking Hyunjin hard and fast; the tantalisingly slow drag of Seungmin’s cock inside him feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Minnie, you’re gonna drive me insane,” he whines. “I know I said go at your own pace but you keep teasing me! Hasn’t your Hyunjinnie been a good boy? Doesn’t he deserve to get rewarded?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly regrets his words a moment later when Seungmin snaps his hips forward hard without any sort of warning. Crying out, his hands scrabble for purchase on Seungmin’s back, nails digging into the skin, as Seungmin drives into him again and again. For someone who’s never had sex before, Seungmin is wonderful at it; it’s like he somehow knows exactly how to fuck into Hyunjin to make him moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it’s not enough. Even though it’s more than clear that they’re both enjoying themselves, this is Seungmin’s first time. For all that they’ve both indicated they want to see each other again after tonight, Hyunjin isn’t sure they will. The life of a pirate is a dangerous one, after all, and there’s no way to guarantee that Seungmin will return. If this truly might be their only time together, Hyunjin wants to make damn well sure that Seungmin will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget him, even if he tries. He wants to make this special, he wants to take care of Seungmin the way so many people have clearly failed to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, Minnie - wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly Seungmin freezes, the movement of his hips stopping entirely. With fear-filled eyes he stares down at Hyunjin, concern written on every single one of his features. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh gods, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, this poor, sweet man; Hyunjin’s heart softens at his words and he smiles reassuringly. “I’m fine, Minnie, I promise. Just - I want to do something. Can you lay down for me? On your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin does as Hyunjin asks (wincing slightly as he pulls out), although it’s clear from the confused frown on his face that he’s unsure exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin is making this request. His confusion only grows as Hyunjin straddles him. “Hyunjin? What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than answer him, Hyunjin leans down for a kiss. He waits for Seungmin’s fingers to tangle in his hair, taking it as a sign that he’s distracted enough that he won’t be expecting what Hyunjin does next. He reaches behind himself and takes Seungmin’s dick in hand, guiding it to his rim, and sinking down on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Seungmin cries out, throwing his head back against the pillows. “Fuck, Hyunjin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Hyunjin asks, his hands braced on Seungmin’s chest as he leans over him. He doesn’t move, simply sits on Seungmin’s cock. He’s going to make this good for Seungmin but he wants to tease him a little bit first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods frantically, but doesn’t say anything. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his breath coming in ragged bursts, and Hyunjin feels proud of himself for bringing such a great man to this point. Still, it’s not enough. He wants verbal acknowledgement, wants Seungmin to tell him how good of a job he’s doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungminnie,” he says, pout evident in his voice, “Is Hyunjinnie being a good boy for you? Is this enough or should Hyunjinnie give you more? Please tell me; I just want to take care of you, show you how good I can be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Seungmin mutters, his hands spasming where they’re gripping tight to Hyunjin’s hips. “Yes, please. Know you can be so good for me, Jinnie, show me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>show me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all the cue Hyunjin needs to start moving. He starts slow, teasing, simply rocking himself back and forth on Seungmin’s dick. Almost unnoticeably he starts to pick up the pace, steadily building it up until he himself can’t take it anymore and he leans down to brace himself on Seungmin’s chest. Now he starts to properly fuck himself, lifting off of Seungmin’s cock and pushing back down swiftly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below him, Seungmin is a sight to behold. Splayed out on the bed, eyes closed as he throws his head back with a moan. His grip on Hyunjin’s skin keeps tightening every time Hyunjin sinks down on him. “Gods, fuck, Hyunjin, so good, you’re so good for me, please don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How fast do you think you can come?” Hyunjin asks, not bothering to hide how wrecked he sounds. “Wanna come with you but I don’t know how much longer -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shakes his head frantically. “Soon, soon, wanna come, need it, you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands drop their death grip on Hyunjin’s waist and surge upward. One fists in Hyunjin’s hair, the other wraps around his neck, pulling him down for a harsh kiss; it’s less of a kiss than it is mouths pressed roughly together. The idea of a kiss is there but they’re both too far gone to make it any good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” Seungmin whines. “Hyunjin, darling. Come with me, come with me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, gods, I’m —I’m-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The world is little more than a breath, gasped out as Hyunjin feels his entire body spasm as he comes. Underneath him, Seungmin is somehow angelic looking as he follows Hyunjin over the edge, his head thrown back, neck bared, as he trembles through his orgasm with a loud cry. If it wasn’t already obvious to the others on the ship what they were doing, it would be now; Seungmin is so loud that Hyunjin wouldn’t be surprised if Chan can hear him, all the way up at the tavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They collapse into each other, Seungmin’s arms thrown around Hyunjin’s waist to hold him close. Hyunjin shifts his hips just enough for Seungmin’s cock to slip out of him, even if the sudden emptiness makes him whine. Seungmin’s embrace is comforting though, and Hyunjin is easily distracted by burying his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck and kissing gently at the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I good?” he asks, giggling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels, rather than hears, Seungmin sigh in exasperation before a soft hand comes up to pet his hair. “No, darling, that was absolutely terrible, worst experience of my life,” Seungmin replies, voice laced with heavy sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie!” Hyunjin whines, swatting lightly at Seungmin’s chest. Seungmin laughs softly, the sound sending the butterflies in Hyunjin’s stomach madly into flight. “Don’t be mean,” he pouts, trying to ignore how everything in him wants to ask to stay the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle kiss is pressed to the top of his head, followed by another, trailing down until Hyunjin finds a hand under his chin, tilting his head up so that Seungmin can connect their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you were good, darling,” Seungmin murmurs into the kiss. “You were amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snuggles further into Seungmin’s side happily. “You were too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a little while they’re both quiet, content to just lay together. Hyunjin notes, a little absently, that their breathing has synced up automatically. It sends a wave of fondness through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he can’t take the slick, sticky feeling between his thighs anymore. “Minnie?” he says softly. “Can we get cleaned up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods and disentangles their bodies so that he can stand and retrieve a rag. He dips it in the bucket of water that sits on the small set of cabinets. There’s a mirror hanging there; Hyunjin assumes this is a vanity of some kind and that the bucket is used as a wash basin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, carefully, making sure not to aggravate Hyunjin’s still slightly sensitive body, Seungmin wipes him down. Hyunjin stands so Seungmin can examine the sheets. They shouldn’t be too sticky, he thinks as he goes to grab his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin?” Seungmin sounds incredibly vulnerable all of a sudden and Hyunjin instantly turns to see what’s wrong. Seungmin is holding the soiled blanket from the top of his bed tightly, and his eyes are wide, a tentative hurt swimming in them. “Why are you getting dressed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - I thought you’d want me to go?” Hyunjin sounds just as open and vulnerable as Seungmin. “Normally people don’t want me to stay the night on their ships - I guess I just assumed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… want to stay the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods eagerly. He wishes he could say he’s playing it cool, but he’s sure he looks like a happy puppy. “Can I? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods, a wide smile breaking out across his face. “Yes. Yes, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wakes up the next morning wrapped up in Seungmin’s embrace. They’ve shifted during the night so that now, instead of being curled into the pirate’s side, Hyunjin is draped over his chest, Seungmin’s arm wrapped possessively over his waist. Seungmin is still asleep, but the light coming in through the windows is enough that Hyunjin won’t be able to drift off again. He presses a gentle kiss over Seungmin’s heart, then slowly extracts himself from the other man’s embrace, tucking the blankets gently around him when he makes a discontented noise at the sudden cold air on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shirt lying where it had been tossed on the floor catches Hyunjin’s eye and he smiles softly to himself as he grabs it and shrugs it on. He doesn’t bother buttoning it, unashamed of his nudity. Seungmin is slightly smaller than him, but his shirt was oversized for the pirate captain and so it fits Hyunjin near perfectly. He lifts one of the sleeves, sniffing it gently. Seungmin smells soothing, like the salt of the ocean with a faint whiff of smoke, and this scent drifts gently off his shirt. It’s intoxicating; Hyunjin wants to bury his nose in Seungmin’s nape and drown himself in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are three windows in the room, the one over Seungmin’s bed, and then two on either side. One of the windows, the one that sits over Seungmin’s desk, is open, light streaming through (although the sun seemingly does not hit that side of the boat). The other window has the blinds drawn, although that is easily rectified as Hyunjin crosses the room and throws them open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning sunlight floods the room and Hyunjin closes his eyes, basking in the feeling. He’s not sure he’s ever felt this content in his life and he finds himself yearning to never leave this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sail away with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of Seungmin’s voice, low and husky with sleep, Hyunjin’s eyes fly open. He slowly turns to face the other man. Seungmin is still in bed, propped up on his elbows. He stares at Hyunjin with a look of complete awe on his face. Hyunjin wonders how Seungmin is seeing him in that moment, silhouetted against the sun as he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sail away with me. Leave this town behind and stay by my side forever.” It seems, at first, that Seungmin’s thoughts have gotten away with him, that he blurted his offer without even thinking. By the end of his statement, however, his voice is strong, sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin feels his face melting into a smile and he quickly crosses the room and sinks onto the bed next to Seungmin. The pirate shifts so that he’s fully sitting up and as soon as his hands are free Hyunjin grabs them. “Say it again,” he says, imploring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Seungmin’s voice is soft, intimate, and Hyunjin’s feels something stir in his chest. It’s not love, not yet, but it very easily could be. He finds he’s not opposed to the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replies, bringing one of Seungmin’s hands to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “But you have to promise me something first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watches Seungmin’s eyes fall, the happiness that had been filling them vanishing in an instant. How sad, Hyunjin thinks, that so many people have taken advantage of this kind, wonderful man. The harsh reality of Seungmin’s life up to that point shines through his eyes; Hyunjin can’t help but wonder how many people have refused to offer this man affection without something in return that misery takes over his entire form like this in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter. Hyunjin is here now. He won’t let Seungmin be treated so poorly ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me,” he says, voice gentle. “Promise me that you’ll kiss me every morning when we wake up and again at night before we go to sleep and every time during the day that you want to hold me. I want to hold your hand under the stars, and defile the crow’s nest enough to put Minho and Jisung to shame, and I want to tell you that you’re beautiful every minute of every hour until you see yourself the way I see you. I want to leave my life behind to stay by your side forever; all I ask in return is that you never hide your heart from me. Can you promise me this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shock takes over Seungmin’s face, before his eyes light up, a smile of pure joy appearing. “Of course,” is his reply. “I promise all of this. Anything, everything you want. Forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then. I believe one of the things you just promised me was a good morning kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin laughs, voice free and beautiful, and pulls Hyunjin down on top of him. As he kisses him, soft and sweet, whispering a morning greeting against his lips, Hyunjin’s heart soars. In that moment, somehow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossibly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knows - he is, and always will be, the happiest man on earth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seungjin are just two very soft boys in love and i support them</p><p>if you liked it please leave comments/kudos! especially, comments they encourage me to keep writing. and, if this gets enough attention, i do have a possible sequel in mind,,, i'll leave that up to y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>